Into the Deep
by horselover949
Summary: After Edward left bella had Jake to help. But one day one the beach something unexpencted happens. Bella is sucked into the supernatural world. Just not in the way she expected. What happens when she is captured by the Volturi and finds someone new?
1. Chapter 1

Into the Deep

Chapter 1

As Seen on T.V.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Just so everyone knows in this story Bella already found out about Jacob and the Pack. Also when Edward is listening to peoples thoughts, it is going to be in italics and in between these "-". (Not sure what they are called lol)**

X X X

Edwards POV

It had been 8 months sense I left my angel, my life, my love, my Bella.

Even her name brings back memories. Beautifully, painful, memories. The kind I want to forget but am desperately cling too, they are a constant reminder of the love I have lost. Even if I did go back, which I have thought of doing sense the minute I walked away from her, she would never take me back.

The memory of that night flashed through my mind. The confusion she felt when I told her I was leaving, the hurt that flashed across her face when I told her I didn't want her to come with us. And what hurt the most, was her acceptance; the understanding that was apparent on all of her features. I had been expecting her to cry and scream, to call me every horrible name she could think of or make-up, or at least to try and change my mind. It wouldn't have worked of course. But I expected her to at least try. I didn't anticipate her to be so resigned about it . To just except the lies I told her. Apparently I am a better liar then I thought. She hates me. I know she does. I hate myself. So how could she not hate me?

And that is why I am curled into a ball in the corner of my bedroom, in Cork Ireland. This place is very much like Forks; he cold temperatures, the constant cloud cover and a lot of participation. But unlike Forks there is nothing interesting about it. Sure the city is amazing and there is alot to do here but none of that holds any interest to me. In fact the worst thing about Cork Ireland, Bella's not here.

I'm not the only one effected my Bella being gone. The whole family is depressed: Emmett isn't joking or playing pranks; Esme isn't decorating; Carlisle took time off of work; Alice isn't shopping or smiling or bouncing; Jasper is so effected by everyone's mood, and his own, that he is starting to look emo; even Rosalie isn't as bitchy to everyone, looks like the Ice Queen misses Bella too. That, or, jasper is unknowingly projecting again.

Everyone had tried to get me to come out of my room multiple times, telling me it was my fault and I had to live with my decision. But no matter how many times they try and talk to me about it I always end up back in my room thinking about my lost love.

My beautiful Bella. I love everything about her: her deep brown eyes that I used to get lost in; mahogany hair, soft to the touch and sweet to the smell, like strawberries and freesia; her small hands, that could swim in mine and even her clumsy nature, that was probably my favorite thing about her. Every time she tripped over something, it gave me an excuse to put my arms around her small, warm body.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Alice screamed, cutting thought my thoughts of Bella. _-Even you Edward! If I have to come up there and get you, so help me I'll ...- _As Alice rattled off idle threats I reluctantly, uncurled from my huddle against the wall and made my way downstairs. I walking into the living room and looked into everyone's sad and depressed eyes before looking at Alice.

"What Alice?"

Instead of answering me, Alice turned her back to me and flipped on the T.V. Only Alive could find a way to receive Forks news channels half way around the world. When an image of a car crash showed up on the wall sized television, I turned back to Alice confused.

"Keep watching." She replied. Her eyes glued to the screen. Turning back to the T.V. I tried to be patient.

_"... And in other news the only daughter of local police chief, 18 year old, Isabella Swan was reported missing yesterday when she did not return from her trip to La Push beach on the Quileute Reservation. It is claimed that she had gone to the beach early in the morning and when she did not return to her home that night, her father had become worried about her safety. Police stated that there is a possibility that Isabella had gone swimming in the ocean unaware of the storm that had been coming in and got swept out with the tide. Nothing is confirmed and if anyone who has any information on Isabella Swans location they are asked to contact this number..."_

I my knees gave out beneath me and I crumpled to the floor. I thought I heard Esme and Rosalie crying, but that might be me. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, but my body wasn't under my control any more. It was handed over to the ruthless and ugly control of pain. Pain that ripped apart my heart and destroyed my mind. It swallowed me leaving nothing in its wake except an empty shell. A container that is being filled to its braking point will sorrow and grief. A dull raring filled my ears and my eyes glazed over. I am curtain that I am the closest a vampire has ever come to passing out.

X X X

**Bella POV - 2 Days Earlier**

I walked along La Push beach. It had been 8 months sense Edward left. And aside from school this is the first time left my house in almost as long. But Jacob Black has been coming over constantly for the last 3 months. The first time when he and his dad came over to watch the game and Jake and I ended up spending the entire time in the kitchen talking and laughing. I hadn't laughed in so long that it felt weird. A good weird but weird non-the-less. Today Jake finally convinced me to come down to the beach with him. I had told Charlie that I was going to the beach today but I had left out the part about Jacob going with me, mainly because every time I tell him that I am spending time with Jacob, he starts talking about how great Jacob is and how much happier I am with him around. So I didn't tell Charlie whenever Jacob and I were going to be spending time together. The sun was shining today, and it was actually kind of warm out, so today was a great day to go to the beach.

But with the sun also comes the memories like the first time Edward showed me what vampire look like in the sun.

I can't believe Edward did that. Not only using me but leaving at the drop of a hat and he took his family, my family, with him. I don't think Alice or Emmett would want to leave me. And Carlisle and Esme were like parents to me. They both have called me 'daughter' on multiple occasions. But I'm done thinking about the Cullen's right now.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, forcing me back into reality. Focusing on the person beside me, Jake's dark brown eyes staring at me intently.

"Bells did you hear a word I just said?" He asked

"Yes." I really wasn't but I had no intentions of letting him know that.

"Then what was I just saying?" Jake retorted with a smug smile. Jackass.

"You asked if I was listening too you!" That whipped that smile away.

"Before that?"

"You were probably whining about Sam, or patrols, or Paul, or you were worrying about how will be the next person to phase, or you were complaining about school or homework or your teachers or your dad ..."

"I don't complain that much ... do I?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah!" I said with a laugh "You do."

"So you think that's funny?" He asked, a sly smile spread across his face as he took a step closer to me. Before I could respond, Jake had me over his shoulder at the waist like a sake of potatoes and was making his way to the pier.

"Jake what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?" He inquired also laughing.

"I don't know, but I do know you are NOT going to throw me in the ocean." I stated.

"Watch me!"

"Jacob Black you put me down right now!" Unfortunately for me by now he had reached the pier and decided that now he will do as he's told and dropped me right in the water.

A slight squeal escaped my mouth just as I hit the cold water. The fluid entered my mouth and rushed up my nose. At first I panicked at the feeling of water in my lungs, but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable. Actually it's amazingly pleasant. Like a cold glass of lemonade on a warm day. Or a breath of air after being long submerged in water. Which is weird sense I am under water. And instead of pushing my way back to the surface, like I knew I should, I opened my eyes.

I have never seen anything so breath taking. The way the sand molded itself to mimic the waves. The fish and reefs that litter the ocean floor. It's weird that I can see more clearly underwater then I could above water. I took a minute to really look and absorb the scenery before me when 4 things became quite apparent to me: One is that I have been sitting on the ocean floor for a good 3 minutes, and there is no way that I can hold my breath for that long; Two is that I wasn't holding my breath at all. In fact I have been taking deep and steady breaths sense Jake throw me in the water; Three is that Jacob is probably worrying about me; Four I CANNOT GET UP.

I tried repeatedly to push my feet off the ocean floor but it's like I was glued to the ground. The water started t swirl around me and a bright light appeared around my legs, that spread over my body and engulfing me until I couldn't see anything but the blinding light. I could hear Jacob calling my name from somewhere above me.

Slowly the water started to calm and the strange light died away. I noticed almost immediately that my body felt strange, like I had lost one of my legs or my leg had been taken off and put back on in the wrong place. Looking down at myself, it took all of my will power not to scream. My sweater that I had been warning was gone, so were my shirt, bra, necklace and watch. In place of my missing clothes were two sea shells. Like the ones you would see on "The Little Mermaid". The only difference is that these ones were a turquoise blue, it was very pretty actually. Looking further down my body I couldn't contain my scream this time even though it came out sounding weird, like I was talking with the water instead of water.

Apparently the reason it feels like I lost a limb is because I did. Two legs actually. My legs are completely gone and in their place is a ... tail? A beautiful fish tails that was made of small shells that are the same colour of my sea shell bra.

Looking up at the water surface I can see, very clearly, Jake kneeling on the dock looking down into the water trying to see me.

Not knowing what else to do, I again tried pushing myself off the ocean floor and this time, thankfully it worked.

My head broke the surface just as Jacob was about to jump in the water. I made a conscious effort to keep my shoulders stayed underwater. I didn't want Jake to see them bare and start asking questions mainly because I have no idea what happened or how to explain it.

"Bella, are you okay? You were under for almost 5 minutes, how did you hold your breath for so long?"

"I don't know!" I stated. I am seriously debating slipping back into the ocean and not telling Jake anything. But if I did that he would probably just follow me into the water and that could lead to a lot of different problems. And besides if I tell him he might be able to give me some answers. They always say that two heads are better than one.

"But then how did you ...?"

"Jake, something happened and I think you might want to see this." Making up my mind, I kicked my legs ... I mean my tail, most up my upper body was now above the water and in clear view, I let my body fall backwards gently, and my tail brought itself up, and I lay there floating on the water.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jake exclaimed as he jumped away from the end of the pier. "Bella what the hell happened to you?"

"How should I know?" I yelled back, the reality of the situation was really sinking in and I started to panic. "What am I going to do Jake? I'm a fish?" I could feel the tears start to build up in my eyes.

"Well ... Um... You could... Oh I know! You can join the circus. The odd ball show." He smiled. I think he was trying to be funny and make me feel better but it's a little too soon for that.

"I don't want to join the circus Jake; I just want to be normal." I fell like a hypocrite. 8 months ago I wanted to me a vampire, the exact opposite of normal, and now that I am a part of the supernatural world, all I want is to be normal. I guess that just proves the whole 'humans want what they can't have' but then again I'm not a human. I'm a ... a ... mermaid.

**DAMN**

**X X X**

"Don't worry Bells, we'll figure something out." Jake said.

"How?" I whispered. We sat on the pier, well Jake sat on the pier, and I'm clinging to the side of the pier with my arms folded on the top and my ... tail gently swaying with the tide.

"I don't really know. Maybe the Elders have heard of this kind of thing before, I could ask them." He offered.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this. You can't tell anyone Jake!" I half yelled, half begged him.

"Well that's the only thing I can think of Bella. Besides they are going to find out anyway. I can't hide this from the pack and once the pack finds out, they are going to tell the imprints and the Elders. There is no way to keep this from them Bella." Jacob tried to reason.

"Well..." I really didn't want anyone else to find out about this but Jacob's right about not being able to keep this from the pack. And it wouldn't be fair for me to ask him to keep this from his brothers or his dad. "Fine, but if anyone makes a single fish joke, I'm taking them out to sea and drowning them." I snapped at him.

"Dully noted." He replied standing up. "Everyone should be at Emily's. There was going to be a bond fire tonight. But I think we can reschedule. I'll go get the pack and meet you back here."

He had just stood up and turned around, when I flicked my tail quickly, shot out of the water and latched my fingers around his ankle.

"Don't leave me here alone. What am I supposed to do while you are gone?" I asked him desperately. It's not like I need someone to keep me company, but Jake is my rock. If he walked away, I will either go completely crazy, or spend the entire time that he is gone worrying whether or not he is actually coming back, which would drive me crazy.

"Bells, I'll be gone for 10 minutes, 20 if the imprints and Elders want to come." He said kneeling down and gently unwrapped my fingers from his leg. "Just hide somewhere you can see the pier without being seen and try and relax." With that he stood up and walked away.

"Easy for you to say." I yelled after him. "You don't have a tail."

"Not always." He yelled back before disappearing from view.

**X X X**

**End of Chapter 1**

**PLEASE HELP... IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO READ REVIEWS ON STORIES THAT YOU HAVE WRITEN, COULD YOU SEND ME A ****PRIVATE MESSAGE ABOUT HOW TO READ THE REVIEWS THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

I don't have a beta reader so, if you see and spelling mistakes, or if I am switching from past tense to present tense could you please let me know.. I have a tendency to do that without even realizing it. lol .. my English teacher is always laying on me for that.. lol .. So if you see anything like that could you send me a private message and let me know


	2. Chasing Fish

Chapter 2

Chasing Fish

Pushing myself away from the dock and slipped underneath the water again. I moved along the ocean bed. It really was fascinating. The blues and greens of the ocean floor, illuminated by the rare rays of sun that slip through the wave on the surface.

I stay as close to shore as I dare, always keeping the dock always insight, to make sure that I see Jacobs return. But this new form is easily distracted. No matter how much I try and pay attention, the movement of a small fish in the coral, or the sea weed wrapping itself around my tail, would send my mind wandering in all directions. I soon got lost in my own world playing with the fish that I didn't see Jake return to the dock, until after he, the pack, the imprints and the elders have all sat down and appeared to be waiting for something. It took a few minutes to realize they were waiting for me.

I speed off toward the dock. I stopped just below the water, I can hear Jake arguing with someone, but they are still unaware of me.

"Just wait a few more minutes, this is important!" He yelled at someone.

"Really?" I recognized Leah's voice. "If it is so important then whoever we are waiting for would have shown up on time."

I silently pushed myself my upper body out of the water and supported myself on the pier.

"Sorry I'm late." I whispered.

**X X X**

**JACOBS POV**

"Sorry I'm late" The whisper was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. I spun around an saw Bella half perched on the end of the pier. Her shoulders and arms are visible but everything else was either hidden by the pier or still in the water.

"Bella!" Seth exclaimed happily. He and Bella are really close; he treats Bella like she is his sister, much to Leah's great annoyance.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" Bella asked, but Seth didn't get the change to reply.

"What are you doing in the water Bells, going fishing?" Quil asked laughing.

"I should hope not." She replied. "I might be a freak but I haven't reached the point of suicide yet."

The smile dropped from Seth's and Quil's mouth as they tried to decipher the meaning of her words. Bella seemed to sense the confusion on everyone's face because she pushed herself up from the water and let herself sit on the pier, with her tail in full view. She looked stunning.

Silence fell over the pack as they took in Bella's new appearance. She sat on the end of the pier, tail in the water gently swaying with the waves, staring intently at her hands as she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"B...Bella?" Embry, Quil, Seth and Billy stammered out, everyone else was frozen and staring in disbelief.

Claire, Quils imprint, was the first to recover and made her way through the pack, walked right up to Bella, ran her hands over Bella's tail and proceeded to tell her how pretty she was. And Bella, being Bella, blushed.

"Thank you Claire."Bella said pulling the toddler into a hug.

"Bella? What happened to you?" Emily asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Jake and I were messing around on the beach, through me in the water and next thing I know I have a tail." Bella's voice cracked at the end of her brief explanation. Emily, Kim and Rachel (**I don't remember if there are any other imprints, sorry if I missed anyone.)** all ran forward to comfort Bella, and to run their hands along her new scales.

"Wow, they're so soft."

"I love that colour."

"How fast can you swim?"

"Can you breathe under water?"

The girls chatter pulled everyone out of their surprised state. And soon the questions were flowing so rapidly that I don't think Bella was even listening to them anymore. She seemed to be much more interested with gently flicking water at Claire, and listening to the little girl laugh in delight.

"Bewwa, can you take me swimming?" Claire asked excitedly. "Pwease?"

"You would have to ask Quil!" Bella replied calmly, looking at him pointedly. Claire stood and did a little toddler run, that looked more like a penguin waddle, over to her imprint.

"Can I Quil? Peaze?" She cried wrapping her arms around one of his big legs, looking at him with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes ever that no one was surprised when he sighed and told her to go ahead. Squealing, she penguin ran back over to Bella. Who looked more than slightly surprised.

"You sure, you're okay with this Quil?" Bella asked as she slid herself off the pier and again propped herself on the wooden edge.

"Ya, just be careful with her okay?" Quil said in a pained voice, like he thought Bella was going to take Claire out into the middle of the ocean and never bring her back.

"Of course, I will Quil. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Bella smiled reassuringly.

Claire gave and excited squealed, sat down on the edge of the pier and held her hands out in the universal sign of 3 year olds, meaning that she wants to be picked up.

Bella grabbed Claire and pushed herself off the landing hugging the excited child close to her.

"Can you hold your breath?" Bella asked Claire gently. The child gave an excited nod. "Okay, take a deep breath and tap on my shoulder when you need air. Okay?" With another excited nod and a big gulp of air, Bella and Claire disappeared under the water's surface.

X X X

**QUIL POV**

The next 2 hours, 14 minutes and 37 seconds, were the longest moments of my life. The very thought of my little Claire being somewhere that I could not protect her was very nearly tarring me apart. The only thing that was keeping me from going completely insane was that, mercifully, Bella and Claire would pop their heads out of the water every 30 seconds. And thankfully they are starting to make their way back to us.

Their heads had just gone under again and, like I did every time, I started to count the seconds until I could see the beautiful ringlets on my imprints head. 12. 13. 14. 15. I hate having her so far away, almost 3 miles out to sea. 23. 24. 25. 26. They should be coming back up soon. Claire can't hold her breath for very much longer. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. Something is very wrong. They have never spent more than 35 seconds underwater, and when they do they usually spend twice as long above so Claire can catch her breath. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. I'm on my feet now scanning the water. Bella promised she would take care of Claire. What is she doing? My baby girl doesn't have gills; she can't hold her breath for that long. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73.

Claire is dead. I know it, and the pain from acknowledging that fact is excruciating. 81. 82. 83. 84. There is no point in counting anymore, but I couldn't stop, couldn't let go of the chance, no matter how small, that my sweet innocent little girl did not die at the hands of Jacob's stupid, thoughtless, careless mermaid girlfriend. 97. 98. 99. 100. 101. 102. 103. I'm numb now. The anger has been drained from my body, sucked away like the life from my baby girl as she slowly drowned in the arms of a woman she trusted. 115. 116. 117. 118. ...

Bella's head broke the surface as she made a bee-line straight back towards the dock. But my Claire was nowhere in sight. Bella was moving fast and something was following about 5 feet behind her. A small flash of red shot above the surface and made a grab for Bella then disappeared under again. So the psychotic bitch has finally caught up with Bella, at the one time that we can't protect her. And Bella just handed my life over to her.

Bella disappeared underneath the water a mile and a half from the shore line and I wasn't even paying attention anymore. I was in mourning. I couldn't stop the sobs and the shakes that raked through my body. I buried my head in my hands and let my body surrender to the pain and heartache. I almost missed Jacob shouting about Bella surfacing again, and claim she was coming back to the pier.

But I didn't miss it, not entirely. And when Bella finally made it back to the dock, moving sluggishly, I let my rage fill my body again and take over my senses. She had barely put a shaky had on the wooden support beam when I harshly grabbed her upper arms and lifted her straight into the air.

"Where is she?" I screamed, "How could you let her die? And you just left her out there! As what, A peace offering for Victoria? Claire trusted you! I trusted you? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap you in half!" I screamed shaking her.

"Because, Claire's not dead!" Bella breathed through rattling teeth.

X X X

**End Chapter 2**

**I will tell you all now, I don't have the third chapter written yet so it will be a while before I can update this story again.**

**Until then**


End file.
